


Tous les chemins

by shakeskp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Fluff, Illustrated, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic Available, Social Media, Translation Available, et même les recherches ont des limites, feel good, l'auteur n'y connaît rien en patinage, mort de vicchan hors-screen, this has no nutritive value, viktor feels, viktor is a drama queen, yuuri feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Une photo hors contexte, quelques paroles en l'air, un article enjolivé.Ainsi est née l’idée, tellement fausse qu’elle avait sa place dans un discours de politicien, que Yuuri détestait Viktor.





	1. Programme court

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est une fic de la joie : je l'ai écrite dans un élan de glorieuse euphorie, et tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle vous fera passer un bon moment.  
> Elle a été sponsorisée par le générique de la série et [l'AMV Handclap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8783947) de [tipitina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina), que je remercie au passage pour la relecture express et le graphic cadeau du chapitre 3 :D :D :D :D  
> La chronologie est basée sur la saison de patinage 2012, et je rappelle que tout se passe dans le monde de Yuri On Ice, où tout le monde a le droit d'aimer qui il veut et personne n'a rien à y redire, c'est pas moi qui le dis c'est l'auteur de YOI.  
> 

Tout était dû à une regrettable succession d’événements.

Après une nuit aussi reposante qu’une scène de torture, Yuuri Katsuki s’apprêtait à présenter son programme court. Il rejoignait la patinoire lorsque non loin, Viktor Nikiforov – dont la présence à Skate America n’était due qu’à une exigence de ses sponsors – avait fait signe à une personne non-identifiée qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait du champion japonais.

Ce dernier, tout à son stress et ayant déjà retiré ses lunettes, était passé à quelques mètres de son idole sans le voir.

Phichit Chulanont, n°1 thaïlandais, meilleur ami de Yuuri Katsuki et roi des réseaux sociaux, prit alors un cliché compromettant et tout à fait hors contexte du n°11 mondial ignorant de façon appuyée un affable encouragement du demi-dieu du patinage artistique.

Phichit mit immédiatement la photo sur Instagram avec la légende : « Oh le vent ! »

Yuuri Katsuki exécuta un programme court tout à fait honorable. Un journaliste très réactif demanda à Viktor Nikiforov ce qu’il en avait pensé. Le n°1 mondial, dont la mémoire était très sélective, et à qui ce nom n’évoquait qu’une vague impression de déjà entendu, répondit quelque chose de générique et accidentellement dédaigneux sur le fait qu’il ne pouvait malheureusement regarder les programmes de tout le monde et qu’il se ferait une opinion le jour où – quel était son nom, déjà ? Yuri Kabuki ? – le rejoindrait à la finale du Grand Prix.

Dans sa tête, il avait l’air encourageant. Dans l’article du journaliste, il avait l’air de se moquer.

Yuuri Katsuki, dont la présence sur les réseaux sociaux était proportionnellement inverse à celle de Phichit Chulanont, n’assista pas à l’explosion de popularité de la photo de son ami, qui termina en illustration de l’article du journaliste précédemment cité, sur un site de nouvelles douteuses mais excitantes. On y sous-entendait tellement qu’une certaine tension régnait entre Katsuki et Nikiforov que c’en était presque écrit noir sur blanc

Le lendemain, le programme libre de Yuuri Katsuki lui permit de prendre la quatrième position : il ne montait pas sur le podium, mais c’était un placement honorable pour lui et il avait de bonnes chances de participer à la finale s’il obtenait une médaille lors de sa prochaine épreuve. Il avait répondu aux journalistes dans un état de zombification bien entamé. Lorsque quelqu’un avait posé une question qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait comprise sur la qualité du programme de Viktor, il avait simplement dit : « C’est Viktor », entendant bien entendu par-là que l’on ne pouvait douter un seul instant de la magnificence de sa chorégraphie, son exécution, ses figures, son être tout entier, quelle question stupide.

« Le patineur japonais Yuuri Katsuki déclare que le n°1 mondial ne sait pas se renouveler ! », gros-titrait une partie des articles le lendemain.

Les quelques voix raisonnables signalant que ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’avait dit Yuuri furent noyés sous les « OooooooOoooooh ! » intéressés des autres.

Ainsi naquit l’idée tellement fausse qu’elle avait sa place dans un discours de politicien, que Yuuri détestait Viktor.

*

« Je suis presque jaloux », dit Phichit en contemplant le champ de bataille qu’était la section patinage de Tumblr.

Roulé en boule sur son lit, Yuuri gémit.

« Comment c’est arrivé ? Phichit !

— Internet », répondit sagement son ami avant d’ajouter d’un ton impressionné : « Je ne savais pas que tant de gens détestaient Viktor. »

Yuuri se redressa, serrant un coussin contre lui.

« Ce ne sont que des jaloux, marmonna-t-il.

— Des jaloux qui ont fait de toi leur figure de proue. C’est beau, cette ironie ! »

Yuuri serra son coussin plus fort. Phichit, voyant qu’il était sincèrement troublé, s’assit à côté de lui et passa le bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ne t’inquiète pas ! Les gens sérieux n’y croient pas, tu sais. Et personne te connaissant un minimum non plus.

— Chris m’a envoyé un texto avec un pouce levé ce matin, répondit Yuuri d’une voix morne.

— On ne le compte pas.

— Qu’est-ce que je vais faire, Phichit ? »

Phichit fit la moue.

« Tu pourrais écrire un démenti sur Twitter, mais j’ai peur que les gens croient que tu te rétractes… Surtout que t’utilises jamais ton compte…

— Rétracter quoi ? Je n’ai rien dit !

— Tu pourrais écrire une lettre d’amour à Viktor ! Il suffirait que je t’enregistre quand tu parles de son dernier championnat du monde Junior. »

Yuuri leva vers lui ce regard issu des temps anciens, le même qu’aurait eu l’un de ses éventuels ancêtres samouraï juste avant le seppuku.

« Ou je pourrais mettre fin à ma carrière », dit-il avec un sérieux inquiétant.

Phichit l’enlaça à l’étrangler.

« Ne plaisante pas ! Je veux être au Grand Prix avec toi l’année prochaine ! Mais tu vois, maintenant tu n’as plus le choix, il faut que tu arrives à la finale, et que tu montes sur le podium, et une fois sur le podium tu pourras démentir les rumeurs si on te pose des questions ! Et puis, ajouta-t-il d’un ton encourageant, peut-être que Viktor n’a rien vu. »

*

**Vous avez 275 nouvelles notifications**

Sk8teluvr54 : @v-nikiforov qu’est-ce que tu penses de yuri katsuki lol

tripletripleloop : @v-nikiforov défonce katsuki ! ! ! ! !

iceicebb8 : @v-nikiforov pourquoi yuri katsuki t’aime pas

*

« C’était quoi, ça ? vociféra Yakov. Un rat mort depuis trois jours aurait plus d’âme ! »

Viktor rejoignit le rebord de la patinoire en faisant la sourde oreille et s’appuya à la rambarde pour regarder les autres s’échauffer.

« Viktor ! grogna Yakov.

— Oui, oui », murmura ledit patineur.

Peut-être que le programme serait plus excitant s’il inversait la boucle et l’axel. Mais serait-il capable de tenir physiquement ? Et depuis quand cette question était-elle nécessaire ? Il n’y avait rien de plus déprimant que de devoir prendre en compte ce détail. À part se rendre compte que sa chorégraphie était un retour en arrière. La technique de Viktor était peut-être bien meilleure que dix ans plus tôt, mais le programme en lui-même était à un patineur approchant la trentaine ce qu’une Ferrari était à un quinquagénaire.

À ce rythme, l’année suivante, il danserait avec une canne.

Il fallait qu’il tienne jusqu’à la fin de la saison, mais chaque nouvelle exécution de _Stay Close to Me_ tuait un peu plus son amour pour elle.

« Ha ! s’exclama Yuri, d’un ton dédaigneux, penché sur ton téléphone.

— Et toi ! s’exclama Yakov. Tu crois que c’est en faisant le strict minimum que tu vas gagner le Grand Prix Junior ? »

Oui, malheureusement, songea Viktor. Aucun des juniors ne menaçait véritablement la suprématie de Yuri, ce qui était très mauvais pour son développement. Même Viktor avait eu quelques rivaux dignes de ce nom, ne serait-ce que Georgi à l’époque où ce dernier avait encore un peu d’ambition, et Chris plus récemment qui serait la plus grosse menace sur la glace lorsque Viktor prendrait sa retraite.

Il attendit en vain le frisson d’horreur qui lui était toujours venu à cette idée, ce qui le rendit encore plus morose.

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, Yuri ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

— Viktor, ne l’encourage pas ! 

— Des abrutis qui prétendent que Katsuki est un danger pour toi, répondit Yuri sans un regard à leur coach. Je suis le seul danger !

— Qui ça ? » demanda Viktor, surpris.

Il connaissait très bien les patineurs qui lui mordillaient les talons, et ce n’en était pas un.

« Yuuri Katsuki, le champion japonais, celui qui te déteste, dit Yuri d’un ton exaspéré. Il a été sélectionné on ne sait pas comment, il n’a rien en technique ! J’arrive pas à croire qu’on a le même nom.

— Il me déteste ? » s’étonna Viktor.

Il n’était pas naïf, il savait bien que, bizarrement, il n’était pas aimé de façon universelle, mais il avait depuis longtemps accepté qu’il ne s’agissait que de jaloux ou de ses ex-amants. Aucun patineur n’avait encore eu le courage d’afficher son mépris pour lui, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de se ridiculiser.

« Mais oui, il y a eu cet article sur Internet, où il disait que tu te renouvelais pas… »

Si c’était vrai, songea Viktor avec une grimace intérieure, Katsuki était plus observateur que le reste du monde du patinage.

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu’on lit sur Internet, Yurochka, dit-il d’un ton absent.

— Et il t’a mis un vent à Skate America ! 

— Pardon ? »

Avec un soupir, Yuri tapota sur son téléphone et lui montra un article qui manipulait de façon très peu habile les paroles de Katsuki.

« Je ne me souviens même pas l’avoir croisé, murmura Viktor en haussant les sourcils face à la photo.

— Ça, ça m’étonne pas, commenta Yuri.

— Que tu es méchant… »

Katsuki était assez mignon, songea Viktor en observant la photo prise juste après son programme libre, si l’on oubliait les malles de déménagement qu’il avait sous les yeux et son air d’écureuil pris dans les phares d’une voiture. 

L’article, et celui qui l’avait précédé, créait toute une histoire de rivalité à partir d’une photo hors contexte, d’un commentaire innocent de Katsuki et d’une réponse insouciante de Viktor. Vu le nombre de fois où l’article avait été partagé, l’histoire avait plu.

« Viktor ! Rends-moi mon portable !

— Va t’entraîner, Yuri, répondit Viktor en cherchant l’article Wikipedia de Katsuki, ta réception après la triple boucle est pathétique.

— Mais je t’emmerde ! »

Viktor glissa quelques mètres plus loin pour s’éloigner du bruit.

« Oh, c’est un élève de Celestino… Mmmh, carrière solide mais qui s’éveille à peine… Oh, on verra bien. »

Intérêt perdu, Viktor posa le téléphone de Yuri sur le rebord du muret et quitta la glace.

« VIKTOR ! MON PORTABLE ! »

*

L’affaire se serait arrêtée là si certains médias, qui semblaient n’avoir rien de mieux à faire, n’avaient pas continué à la traire.

Viktor gagna la Coupe de Chine avec une facilité insultante qui ne fit que renforcer son sentiment d’ennui. Katsuki termina son programme court au Trophée de France en troisième position, ce que Viktor n’aurait pas forcément su si un journaliste n’était pas venu le chercher juste après pour lui demander s’il considérait le Japonais comme un rival sérieux.

Viktor aurait pu mettre un terme au malentendu en expliquant que Katsuki et lui ne se connaissaient pas et que cette histoire avait été montée de toute pièce. Mais il s’ennuyait, alors l’idée d’exciter un peu les foules, qui avaient l’air de s’enthousiasmer à l’idée d’une animosité entre Viktor et un autre patineur, l’amusait.

C’était une façon de surprendre les gens. Jusqu’ici, il avait toujours montré une absolue neutralité envers tous ses adversaires.

 « Si Yuuri Katsuki obtient la médaille d’or à la finale, je prends ma retraite à la fin de la saison », déclara-t-il en souriant.

Le journaliste, bien sûr, prit ça pour une pique. Viktor, lui, se surprit à être sérieux. Qu’il s’agisse de Katsuki, ou Chris, ou n’importe quel jeune patineur aux dents longues. Le problème était qu’il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire s’il arrêtait la compétition. Oh, il ne manquait pas de possibilités : diverses compagnies de patinage n’attendaient qu’un mot de sa part avant de lui faire un pont d’or, plusieurs de ses sponsors voulaient qu’il leur serve de mannequin, de nombreuses chaînes de télévision lui avaient proposé de devenir commentateur, sans parler des trois émissions de télé-réalité sur le patinage qui s’entretuaient pour l’avoir comme juge…

Mais rien de tout cela ne le tentait.

Il était au sommet de sa gloire, il se sentait capable de gagner encore quelques médailles d’or, pourtant même les jeux olympiques ne le motivaient pas.

« Makkachiiiiiiin ! s’exclama-t-il en serrant son chien contre lui. Ton maître est en pleine tragédie ! »

Makkachin lui donna un coup de langue sur le menton. Viktor s’écroula sur le canapé et alluma son ordinateur portable alors que son chien s’installait sur ses pieds. Une alerte lui indiqua que le journaliste avait déjà écrit son article. Viktor secoua la tête en lisant l’interprétation complètement fantaisiste de sa phrase.

« Je verrai Katsuki à la finale, dit-il à Makkachin, et on en rira bien ! »

*

« Il me déteste », souffla Yuuri en s’écroulant contre son casier.

Il n’aurait pas dû vérifier ses alertes avant de passer sur son programme libre. Viktor le détestait. Non, c’était pire que ça : Viktor le méprisait.

Yuuri leva la tête vers le plafond flou.

« Yuuri ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Celestino en passant la tête par la porte du vestiaire. Échauffe-toi, c’est bientôt ton tour. »

Yuuri commença ses étirements avec les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il attendit le moment où son cœur s’emballerait, où sa poitrine se compresserait, où un grésillement lui emplirait la tête et où le monde, soudain, disparaîtrait derrière une vitre, lui laissant cet horrible sentiment que plus rien n’irait jamais bien.

Mais il se sentait étrangement calme.

Il n’avait plus rien à perdre, comprit-il soudain.

Viktor l’avait remarqué, et le méprisait. Il n’avait plus rien à craindre. Il ne pouvait que patiner et se montrer digne de son attention, aussi négative soit-elle.

Yuuri arriva sur la glace avec un sentiment de rare sérénité.

« Montre-leur ce que tu vaux », lui dit Celestino.

Yuuri hocha brièvement la tête, alla se placer et ferma les yeux.

*

Katsuki glissa jusqu’au centre de la patinoire.

« Voyons ce que vaut notre rival imaginaire », dit Viktor en grattant les oreilles de Makkachin qui lâcha un soupir de contentement.

Il était arrivé chez lui juste à temps pour avaler son dîner calculé à la calorie près et allumer la télévision. Les commentateurs donnèrent le nom de la musique, les figures prévues, puis se turent les premières secondes où Katsuki se mit à bouger.

Viktor se redressa.

« C’est la première année où il se qualifie, n’est-ce pas ? dit l’un des commentateurs.

— Oui, répondit l’autre, sa carrière a décollé tardivement et jusqu’ici il a montré une certaine qualité de… Oh ! 

— Chut », intima Victor inutilement.

Katsuki se réceptionna de façon impeccable après son premier saut, enchaîna à la perfection et…

« Mais chut ! » s’énerva Victor lorsque les commentateurs reprirent leurs remarques sans aucune pertinence.

Makkachin couina. Viktor coupa le son.

« Tu l’entends ? » demanda-t-il tout bas à son chien.

Makkachin souffla.

« Moi aussi, dit quand même Viktor. La musique. Elle est dans ses gestes. »

Viktor se surprit à grimacer lorsque Yuuri rata une réception, se mordit le pouce lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la deuxième partie et qu’il enchaîna deux sauts comme s’il ne venait pas déjà de donner son maximum physiquement, sourit devant la grâce de son Ina Bauer, et se laissa retomber sur les coussins au salut.

Il n’attendit même pas de connaître le score, il alla immédiatement chercher la musique sur laquelle Yuuri avait patiné et visionna la vidéo en parallèle.

Il la regarda encore une fois. Puis il alla chercher le programme court de Yuuri.

Le programme court était moins bon, moins intense. Dans son programme libre, Yuuri avait tout d’une âme brisée, d’un cœur que l’on avait piétiné, ha, allez, un dernier visionnage… étaient-ce des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Viktor ? Il les essuya. Pourtant, malgré la faiblesse du programme court, il y avait toujours cette mélodie dans ses gestes…

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Viktor apprit plusieurs choses :

  1. Yuuri n’avait eu que l’argent au Trophée de France, derrière un Canadien mal dégrossi, c’était une injustice épouvantable de la part des juges!
  2. Yuuri n’existait pas, du moins pas ouvertement, sur les réseaux sociaux
  3. Heureusement, son binôme d’entraînement et camarade de chambre, le patineur thaïlandais Phichit Chulanont, était apparemment déterminé à documenter toute sa vie et par extension celle de Yuuri
  4. Comparés à ceux de Viktor, les fans de Yuuri étaient peu nombreux, mais extrêmement bien organisés



Viktor regarda plusieurs vidéos d’entraînement de Phichit qui filmait presque autant son ami qu’il se filmait lui-même, cataloguant par réflexe les qualités du Thaïlandais et les risques qu’il poserait à l’avenir pour Yuuri. Il s’empêcha avec difficulté de liker plusieurs d’entre elles, ne se retint toutefois pas de suivre Phichit sur Twitter et Instagram – après tout, c’était un patineur d’un rang tout à fait honorable, qui, s’il n’avait pas été retenu pour la finale du Grand Prix, était tout de même pressenti aux championnats du monde. Il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ce que Viktor le suive.

Sa vidéo préférée montrait Yuuri et Phichit patinant sur _Single Ladies_  ; si Phichit se donnait tout de suite à fond, Yuuri, lui, dansait clairement par pure amitié et se serait senti plus à l’aise à la dérive sur un glacier du lac Baïkal. Mais au fur et à mesure, il se laissait entraîner par son ami, on entendait même son rire à un moment, et son déhanché était…

Mmmh.

Viktor cliqua sur un lien donné par Phichit, se retrouva sur une entrée Tumblr, intitulée DA BOOTY, où un/e fan de Yuuri avait répertorié une série de clichés d’une qualité presque inquiétante, tous dédiés à la beauté callipyge du patineur.

Viktor y passa plus de temps qu’il ne l’aurait avoué.

De là, il s’enfonça un peu plus dans les méandres de la communauté des fans de Yuuri. Comme tous les fans, ils étaient quelque peu obsessionnels, mais il régnait une atmosphère plutôt bon enfant, et même enthousiaste ce soir de médaille d’argent.

Il apprit ainsi qu’on ne lui connaissait pas de vie amoureuse avérée (mais que nombres de fans interprétaient très librement sa relation avec Phichit), qu’il possédait un caniche nain marron (très bon choix !), que son plat préféré était le katsudon (une mystérieuse recette de porc pané qu’il faudrait que Viktor teste à la première occasion) et qu’il semblait criblé d’anxiété – cela, ce n’était pas tiré d’une interview, mais de diverses analyses extrêmement pointues de la part de plusieurs membres de la communauté, illustrées d’exemples très précis, et qui se terminaient systématiquement par une injonction telle que : « MON FILS ! PROTÉGEZ MON FILS À TOUT PRIX ! ». Viktor comprit assez rapidement que c’était une exclamation d’affection et non pas la mère de Yuuri qui possédait une vingtaine de pseudonymes.

Certains étaient furieux, tout comme lui, que Yuuri ait perdu la médaille d’or, mais la plupart étaient surtout ravis qu’il soit à la finale du Grand Prix. Les quelques « Prends ça, Nikiforov ! » étaient immédiatement rejetés par le reste de la communauté : la vague des nouveaux « fans » arrivés là à cause de leur rage irrationnelle contre Viktor, avait, semble-t-il, été repoussée avec vigueur. Le mauvais esprit n’était pas admis, car leur Yuuri réunissait en lui tout ce qu’il y avait de mignon et d’adorable dans ce monde de brutes. 

Viktor trouva aussi tout ce qui existait probablement de vidéos sur les programmes de Yuuri, que quelqu’un avait même montées dans l’ordre chronologique.

Il arriva à la fin de la vidéo, puis se repassa celles du Trophée de France, pour boucler une évolution tout en délicatesse.

Yuuri manquait de technique, oui, ses sauts avaient quelque chose d’incertain, mais quel rythme ! Quelle grâce ! Quelle débauche d’émotions ! Pas étonnant qu’il soit arrivé à ce niveau, il récupérait tous ses points en artistique. Quelle merveille serait-il sur la glace s’il développait sa technique !

Makkachin couina, alors Viktor redressa la tête.

« Oh, ouh la la, tu as raison, nous devrions être couché depuis des heures ! Attends, une dernière vidéo…»

*

« Viktor me suis sur Instagram, dit Phichit d’un ton surpris. Et Twitter ! »

Cela termina de réveiller Yuuri que sa victoire de la veille avait assommé. Il se redressa sur le lit de l’hôtel.

« Depuis quand ?

— Hier soir… »

Dans la foulée de la médaille de Yuuri, songea Phichit en haussant les sourcils. Yuuri devint blanc comme un linge.

« Retire _Single Ladies_! Retire-la !

— Quoi ? Non ! C’est la plus populaire ! Mais non !

— Phichit, s’il la voit, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

— Il ne va pas la voir, lui promit Phichit, il faudrait qu’il la cherche, et tu vois Viktor Nikiforov fouiller mon Instagram ? »

*

« Viktor ! Il est midi passé ! aboya Yakov. Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ! Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ?

— Je dormais ! répondit Viktor avec enthousiasme, des cernes jusqu’au milieu des joues.

— Quoi ?!

— Internet, Yakov, Internet !

— Viktor, tu as bu ?

— Non ! » répondit Viktor avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme.

Il retira les protections de ses patins et se laissa glisser sur la glace.

Son programme libre n’était toujours pas à la hauteur de ses exigences, mais lui se sentait différent, comme s’il pouvait mieux le patiner.

Yuuri dansait un cœur brisé, Viktor un homme craignant de perdre son amant. Peut-être pouvait-il en jouer. 

Viktor s’élança.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu’il revint au bord de la patinoire, Yakov le regardait d’un air soupçonneux :

« C’était ta meilleure performance artistique depuis l’année dernière, dit-il. Oui, j’inclus les dernières compétitions. Qu’est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

— _Single Ladies_ , répondit Viktor. Yakov, est-ce que tu sais quand Celestino Cialdini arrive à Sotchi ?

— Non, dit Yakov.

— Est-ce que tu peux le lui demander, et aussi le numéro de la chambre de Yuuri Katsuki ?

— Non », dit Yakov.

Pris de court, Viktor dévisagea son coach qui croisa les bras.

« Je ne sais pas d’où sort cet intérêt soudain pour Katsuki, mais tu vas oublier ça tout de suite et te concentrer sur ta compétition. Christophe est bien parti pour te prendre ta médaille cette année. »

Outré, Viktor mit la main sur son cœur.

« Yakov ! Tu crois vraiment que je négligerais la compétition comme ça ?

— Oui.

— Ooooh !

— Katsuki n’est pas une menace. Oublie-le. »

Viktor se sentit personnellement offensé. Yuuri n’était pas une menace parce qu’on ne lui avait pas encore donné les bons outils ; il avait beaucoup de respect pour Celestino, mais ce dernier n’avait clairement pas compris ce dont son élève avait besoin.

Viktor regarda Yakov s’éloigner et se tapota le menton. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen d’attirer l’attention de Yuuri, mais sans perdre l’image de rivalité qu’ils cultivaient.

De façon subtile.

Mila passa alors devant lui, et Viktor eut une idée de génie.

*

>   
>  _v.nikiforov vient de publier une vidéo_
> 
> **v.nikiforov** @phichit+chu ;) #danceoff #singleladies

*

Le cri que poussa Phichit n’eut rien d’humain. Yuuri cessa immédiatement son échauffement.

« Phichit ?! 

— Viktor ! Mila Babicheva ! Yuri Plisetski ! Single Ladies ! _VIKTOR_  ! »

Phichit relança la vidéo.

Yuuri sentit son âme le quitter.

*

Viktor regarda avec satisfaction le nombre de partages toutes plates-formes confondues. La vidéo avait eu l’effet escompté. Personne ne doutait un seul instant qu’elle était en réalité destinée à Yuuri. Mila avait trouvé l’idée drôle, bien que très 2009. Yuri lui pardonnerait bien un jour de l’avoir filmé sous des prétextes fallacieux.

Les journalistes étaient au paradis.

Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre la réponse de Yuuri.

Son téléphone vibra alors à ses côtés.  

 

>   _Aujourd’hui 18:56_ **  
> Chris** : Je sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Yuuri, et je sais qu’il a l’air inoffensif quand on le connaît pas, mais tu prends de gros risques, là
> 
> **Moi :**???
> 
> **Chris :** à Skate America j’ai dit qu’il était trop raide et qu’il avait peut-être besoin de ~cours particuliers~ pour le détendre
> 
> **Chris :** je voulais dire que je me portais volontaire
> 
> **Chris :** pour le ~détendre~
> 
> **Moi :** j’avais compris
> 
> **Chris :** il a cru que j’insultais sa prof de danse
> 
> **Chris :** autant te dire que si jamais le patinage lui réussit pas il peut se reconvertir en pole dancer sans aucun problème
> 
> **Chris :** ça m’occupe encore bien certaines nuits~
> 
> **Chris :** Vik ?
> 
> **Chris :** t’es toujours là ?
> 
> **Chris** : Viiiiiiiiiiiik
> 
> **Moi :** PHICHIT L’A MIS EN LIGNE NULLE PART
> 
> **Chris :** je crois pas qu’il était là
> 
> **Chris :** … tu la veux ? la vidéo ?
> 
> **Moi** : ne joue pas avec mon cœur chris
> 
> **Chris :** ton « cœur », c’est ça
> 
> **Moi :** qu’est-ce que tu veux en échange

*

« Christophe Giacometti est le meilleur patineur actuel, déclara Viktor aux journalistes d’un ton parfaitement serein. Sa sensualité sur la glace est inimitable et c’est le seul que je considère comme mon égal. »

Yuri éteignit la télévision et se tourna vers Viktor.

« Je sais pas pourquoi tu as vendu ton âme, mais j’espère que ça en valait la peine », dit-il d’un ton écœuré.

Viktor pressa son téléphone contre sa joue d’un air béat.

« Oh que oui, répondit-il en soupirant de bonheur. Ab-so-lu-ment. »

*

« Yuuuuri ! »

Phichit lui secoua l’épaule sans résultat. Yuuri resta roulé en boule sur son lit, dos à lui. Phichit avait réussi à lui arracher son oreiller et sa couette, mais son ami s’était changé en sphère absolue.

« On ne peut pas rester sans réponse, on doit faire une vidéooooo !

— Non. Laisse-moi mourir en paix, déclara Yuuri, ce qui était une amélioration face au silence des dernières 24 heures.

— On est obligés de réagir ! J’ai dit qu’on allait le faire !

— Débrouille-toi tout seul.

— Yuuri ! »

Phichit se laissa tomber sur son ami, évita habilement un coup de coude et en profita pour le plaquer au lit et s’allonger sur lui de tout son long.

Yuuri le foudroya du regard, ce qui était plus impressionnant que les gens l’imaginaient, mais Phichit vivait avec lui depuis un an désormais et il avait eu l’occasion de le voir dans tous ses états d’âme.

« Tout le monde sait que la vidéo t’était destinée, déclara-t-il d’un ton raisonnable. Ça n’aurait pas de sens que tu ne participes pas. Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir Viktooooor, quand même ?

— Je te déteste.

— J’ai fait une liste de chorés possibles, je te laisse choisir, mais d’abord… »

Phichit tourna la tête, brandit son téléphone et fit mine d’embrasser Yuuri sur la joue avant de prendre la photo.

« Pour nos slasheuses, déclara-t-il. Donc, la liste… Personnellement je voterais pour Lady Marmala… »

Phichit se retrouva par terre avant de finir sa phrase.

« …de mais je me doutais que tu serais contre. »

 

*

>   
>  _phichit+chu vient de publier une photo_
> 
> **phichit+chu** #katsukiyuuri #bff #tropchoupi

 

Viktor posa la main sur son cœur dont le rythme était dangereusement irrégulier.

« Ça pourrait devenir un problème », marmonna-t-il.

*

« Ce que j’aimerais savoir, dit Celestino d’un ton pince-sans-rire, c’est comment tu l’as convaincu.

— C’est comme marchander, répondit Phichit sans cesser de filmer Yuuri, j’ai commencé par les titres les plus improbables, alors il a retenu ce qui aurait été inacceptable si je l’avais proposé en premier. 

— Huh, huh.

— Et il a bu un shot de tequila. »

Celestino soupira.

« Je sais qu’il avait besoin de se détendre, mais nous partons pour Sotchi dans deux jours, et je veux qu’il se concentre sur son programme. Il a des chances d’avoir le bronze. C’est la dernière vidéo, Phichit. Je ne plaisante pas.

— Promis, Ciao Ciao. »

De toute façon, Yuuri ne se laisserait plus avoir aussi facilement.

*

 

> _phichit+chu a publié une vidéo_
> 
> .@v.nikiforov ;) ;) ;) ;)
> 
> #katsukiyuuri #chaudpourlasaison #hishipsdontlie

*

« Pourquoi t’es tout rouge ? demanda Yuri, les sourcils froncés. Montre ! »

Viktor plaqua précipitamment l’écran de son téléphone contre sa poitrine.

« Tu es trop jeune, déclara-t-il, retourne à ton entraînement. 

— Quoi ? Montre !

— Viktor ! »

Le bras levé pour empêcher Yuri de lui prendre son téléphone, Viktor tourna la tête vers Yakov et ne put éviter le poing qu’il se prit dans le ventre.

« Ouch, Yuri !

— Yuri, sur la glace. Viktor, je peux savoir pourquoi j’ai reçu un appel de Celestino me disant que tu devais arrêter de distraire Katsuki ?

— Je le distrais ? demanda Viktor avec ravissement.

— Encore Katsuki ? » gémit Yuri.

Yakov les foudroya tous les deux du regard.

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui avant son programme court ! vociféra-t-il. Tu crois vraiment que perturber un patineur plus faible et moins bien placé est digne de toi ?

— Je ne faisais pas ça pour le perturber, protesta Viktor.

— Tu vas avoir vingt-sept ans ! Son entraîneur a dû intervenir parce que tu, je cite, lui _tires trop les couettes_! »

Yuri ricana bêtement, Viktor croisa les bras et se retint dignement de ne pas lui marcher sur le pied. Yakov se pinça le nez.

« Veux-tu bien me promettre de laisser Yuuri Katsuki tranquille ?

— Oui », dit Viktor du bout des lèvres.

Yakov poussa un grand soupir et entraîna Yuri sur la glace. Viktor regarda l’écran de son téléphone et s’empêcha très difficilement de relancer la vidéo sur laquelle Yuuri se prouvait l’égal de Shakira.

*

> **v.nikiforov** a commenté : " _#brûlant #katsukiyuuri suis interdit de réponse, mais je concède la victoire avec admiration~ vivement le #grandprix_ _♥_ _#romeo &juliette_"

« Roméo et Juliette ? marmonna Phichit.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Yuuri qui sortait de la douche.

Phichit se retourna vivement en cachant l’écran de son téléphone.

« Viktor a liké ta vidéo ! » dit-il d’un ton exagérément joyeux.

Yuuri se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un gémissement. Phichit s’assit sur le matelas et lui tapota l’épaule.

« C’est positif ! Tu vois bien qu’il te déteste pas !

— C’est peut-être pire, marmonna Yuuri dans son oreiller.

— Apparemment lui non plus n’a plus le droit de faire de vidéos… »

 _Roméo et Juliette !_ comprit Phichit. _Séparés par leurs coachs !_

Pourquoi personne ne se rappelait-il que cette histoire se terminait dans le sang et les larmes ?

« Je crois que je suis soulagé, admit Yuuri, je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu regarder Viktor sur _Hips Don’t Lie._ C’était déjà trop dur sur _Single Ladies_.

— Huh, huh », répondit Phichit d’un ton absent.

Il se demandait désormais quel était l’objectif de Viktor. Ce n’était pas son genre de vouloir déstabiliser un adversaire, et personne ne considérait Yuuri comme une menace sérieuse, ce qui était une grave erreur de leur part.

Champion ou non, Viktor n’avait pas intérêt à blesser Yuuri ou Phichit lui ferait regretter d’avoir jamais posé le regard sur son ami.

« Aaaah, dit-il à voix haute, j’aimerais tellement aller à Sotchi avec toi ! Mais je te regarderai ! Et je te soutiendrai de loin ! »

Yuuri tourna la tête vers Phichit et lui adressa un adorable sourire.

« Merci. »

 _Clic_ , fit le téléphone de Phichit.

« Phichit !

— Le reste du monde doit savoir ! »

*

> _phichit+chu a publié une photo_
> 
> **phichit+chu** Bonne chance #katsukiyuuri ♥ #bff #finaledugrandprix

*

Viktor tint sa promesse environ dix heures, le temps qui s’écoula avant qu’il voie la nouvelle photo de Yuuri que Phichit avait mise en ligne. C’était la faute du sourire de Yuuri, de son regard, de l’oreiller sous sa tête, c’était la faute de Phichit qui était trop doué pour les photos.

On ne pouvait rien reprocher à Viktor.

Si Yuuri était de nature anxieuse, alors il fallait qu’il sache que Viktor n’avait pas du tout voulu le déstabiliser. C’était important. Pour leur relation. De patineurs. Il ne fallait pas commencer sur un malentendu.

 

 

> _Aujourd’hui 17:42_
> 
> **Moi :** tu aurais le n° de Yuuri
> 
> **Moi :** ou son email
> 
> **Moi :** Chriiiiiis
> 
> **Chris :** peut-être~

*

 

> **Viktor Nikiforov** @v.nikiforov - 20m  
>  De tous les finalistes c’est @christophe.gc qui a les plus belles fesses #sotchi
> 
> **Viktor Nikiforov** @v.nikiforov - 5m  
>  à l’exception bien sûr de celles-ci : katsukatsukatsuki.tumblr.com/post/145962/dat-booty
> 
> **Chris Giacometti** @christophe.gc – 3m  
>  @v.nikiforov _tu triches !!!!!!_
> 
> **Viktor Nikiforov** @v.nikiforov - 1m  
>  @christophe.gc  :-*

 

 **yuuri-deserves-the-gold** [a reblogué] **katsukatsukatsuki**

_OMG VIKTOR NIKIFOROV A TWITTÉ LE LIEN DE MON PICSET DES FESSES DE YUURI_

_QUOI QUE HEIIIIIIIIIIN_

JE COMPRENDS RIEN À CE QUI SE PASSE EN CE MOMENT MAIS C’EST MAGIQUE

#viktor nikiforov #yuuri katsuki #je les shippe #je m’en fous #ot3 avec phichit ????? #avec chris ??? #OT4 !!!


	2. Programme libre

Yuuri bailla et s’appuya au dossier de son siège. Celestino était parti chercher un café en attendant l’embarquement. Ils avaient vingt heures de voyage devant eux, deux escales, et Yuuri espérait qu’il arriverait à dormir dans l’avion malgré sa nervosité.

La finale se rapprochait dangereusement, et avec elle, l’angoisse de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur. Il était clairement le plus faible des six finalistes, tout le monde ne cessait de parler de lui comme d’un « espoir », mais on n’était plus « espoir » depuis longtemps, à son âge, on essayait juste de garder la tête hors de l’eau.

Et puis il y avait Viktor. Le comportement bizarre de son idole d’enfance le déstabilisait, et il ne savait ce qu’il dirait si… quand ils se croiseraient à Sotchi.

Peut-être que Yuuri réussirait à ne pas se faire voir ? À ne pas se faire remarquer ? Peut-être que Viktor cherchait juste de quoi se distraire et que Yuuri était tombé à pic ?

« Urgh », grogna-t-il avant de passer les doigts sous ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, ce qui bien sûr salit ses verres de façon irrationnelle. Il soupira et les nettoyait avec un mouchoir lorsque son téléphone vibra.

Ce devait être Phichit, sur le point d’aller en cours.

Mais le message WhatsApp était d’un numéro inconnu.

 

> **810-1**  : Yuuri ! Où es-tu ? Quand arrives-tu à Sotchi ??
> 
> **810-1 :** C’est Viktor

Yuuri sentit immédiatement la panique l’envahir. Viktor ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que s’était-il passé ?

 

> **Moi :** Viktor quoi ?
> 
> **810-1** : Viktor moi !

« Quoi ? », dit Yuuri à voix haute.

 

> **Moi :** Quoi ?
> 
> **810-1 :** Je suis Viktor !

Le soulagement laissa tout de suite la place à un élan de colère.

 

> **Moi :** Je ne sais pas qui c’est, mais c’est pas drôle !
> 
> **810-1 :** non non, je suis vraiment moi !
> 
> **810-1 :** Chris m’a donné ton numéro
> 
> **810-1 :** oui d’accord je ne vois pas en quoi cette information est rassurante
> 
> **810-1 :** attends

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux et serra son téléphone plus fort. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Viktor, pas vraiment, c’était une mauvaise plaisanterie, de Chris justement…

 

> **810-1 :** Tadam !

Une photo s’afficha sur son écran. Viktor, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un bras autour de son chien, tenant une feuille sur laquelle était écrit la date du jour et : « C’est vraiment moi ♥ ». Yuuri retint son souffle. Ça pouvait être un montage. Ça ne devait pas être difficile à faire.

Oui, c’était un montage.

 

> **Moi :** est-ce que tu peux reprendre une photo où tu es en train d’écrire
> 
> **Moi :** La météo qu’il fait à St Pétersbourg ?
> 
> **810-1 :** qui t’a rendu si méfiant ?! attends…

Il s’écoula encore une minute qui sembla durer une éternité, puis il y eut une première photo de Viktor brandissant un stylo, une deuxième où il posait le stylo sur une page, et une dernière où il montrait la feuille sur laquelle était écrite : « -2, c’est couvert mais pas de neige »

 

> **810-1 :** j’ai dû regarder la température sur Internet ;)

Yuuri remonta son écharpe sur son visage et serra les lèvres jusqu’à contrôler le son suraigu qui lui vibrait dans la gorge. Il redescendit son écharpe, inspira plusieurs fois et tapa avec des doigts tremblants :

 

> **Moi :** demain après 11h, je suis à l’aéroport de Detroit

Il y eut un temps de silence durant lequel Yuuri enregistra le contact avec un étrange sentiment de terreur et d’exultation.

 

> **Viktor :** j’avais oublié ma première question ! tu voyages si longtemps, et tu n’auras que 24h pour te remettre, pauvre yuuri
> 
> **Viktor :** je n’arrive que demain soir, je ne vais pas te voir avant ton programme court :( on n’est pas dans le même groupe d’entraînement :(

Pourquoi, se demanda Yuuri avec une pointe d’hystérie, est-ce que Viktor Nikiforov lui parlait comme s’ils étaient amis ?

 

> **Viktor :** il faudra qu’on trouve un moment pour discuter, autrement que par vidéos ou citations de journalistes complètement détournées ;)

Yuuri sentit ses joues s’enflammer.

 

> **Viktor :** Même si je suis très fan des vidéos ♥

« Oh mon Dieu », couina Yuuri parce qu’il avait besoin de réagir. Une voyageuse non loin le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

 _D’accord_ , répondit-il seulement.

Heureusement, songea-t-il nerveusement, que cette conversation se faisait par message écrit. Viktor n’avait aucune idée de l’état dans lequel il était, ni de son incohérence, ni que son vocabulaire oral se résumait à « hum ».

Mais en même temps, il ne savait absolument pas comment se montrer suffisamment intéressant pour que Viktor continue à lui parler.

 

> **Viktor :** :D :D :D
> 
> **Viktor :** Il paraît que tu adores le katsudon, c’est vrai ?

« Quoi », dit Yuuri.

D’où est-ce que Viktor sortait ça ? Qui lui donnait toutes ces infos ? Phichit ? Il envoya un rapide message demandant à son ami s’il avait dit à Viktor que le plat préféré de Yuuri était le katsudon, et reçu immédiatement :  _Non ????? Pourquoi ???? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ????_

 _Oui_ , répondit Yuuri à Viktor. _Comment tu le sais ?_

Puis : _Il a mon numéro de téléphone ! Chris le lui a donné !!!!_ à Phichit.

 

> **Viktor :** secret~ ;) Je n’en ai jamais mangé, j’ai trouvé un endroit à Sotchi où il y en a et où on pourrait aller mais je ne sais pas s’il sera bon

Yuuri se cacha à nouveau dans son écharpe. _Respire_ , songea-t-il, _respire_.

Puis il répondit _JE SAIS_ au selfie à grands yeux écarquillés de Phichit, et à Viktor : _Il ne pourra jamais être aussi bon que celui de ma mère, de toute façon, alors si je ne peux pas le préparer moi-même, je dois me contenter de ce que je trouve._

Voilà, une réponse claire, longue, coordonnée, de quelqu’un de sensé.

 

> **Viktor :** Oooooh, il faudra que tu m’en fasses un ♥

Yuuri paniqua.  

 

> **Moi :** Je ne peux en manger qu’en cas de victoire.
> 
> **Viktor :** Quoi :O Pourquoi :O
> 
> **Moi :** C’est trop riche et je prends facilement du poids, alors c’est ma récompense
> 
> **Viktor :** Je partagerai le mien avec toi ;)
> 
> **Viktor :** Ce seras un cas de Viktor :D

Yuuri éclata de rire, plaqua la main sur sa bouche et s’étrangla.

« Yuuri ? »

Il faillit lâcher son téléphone, le rattrapa de justesse et le pressa contre son cœur battant la chamade.

« Ça va ? demanda Celestino avec les sourcils haussés.

— Euh, oui, oui !

— Dis à Phichit de se concentrer en cours, au lieu de t’envoyer des bêtises.

— Oui, oui ! »

Il se plaça de façon à ce que Celestino ne voie pas son écran, sourit comme un idiot en relisant le dernier message de Viktor, puis répondit par une émoticône de pouce levé, jaugea son degré de stress et ajouta avant même d’avoir eu le temps d’y réfléchir :

_Nous allons embarquer. Il faut que je coupe le téléphone._

C’était un affreux mensonge, mais il avait besoin de digérer ces dix dernières minutes. Il avait besoin de souffler.

 

> **Viktor :** Bon voyage ♥

Yuuri mit son téléphone en mode avion et tenta de reprendre son calme.

Lorsqu’ils atterrirent à Paris un peu moins de huit heures plus tard, Yuuri avait relativement retrouvé son sang-froid. Il avait dû relire une bonne vingtaine de fois sa conversation avec Viktor pour s’assurer qu’il ne l’avait pas rêvée.

Après quelques étirements pour se remettre de cette première partie du voyage, il se connecta au Wifi de l’aéroport en attendant l’avion pour Moscou, leur deuxième escale avant Sotchi. 

 

> **Viktor :** voilà une photo de Makkachin pour le long voyage
> 
> **Viktor :** et de Makkachin et moi
> 
> **Viktor :** pense à t’étirer si tu as une escale
> 
> **Viktor :** ce qui me fait penser, dans ton court tu peux enchaîner ton triple axel après ta séries de boucles piquées, la séquence qui les sépare est inutile et ça se sent dans tes pas, tu as suffisamment d’élan pour l’enchaînement et on perçoit ta frustration de ne pas le faire, rajoute plutôt les pas après l’axel
> 
> **Viktor :** quand tu la réussis ta réception est d’une grâce divine ♥

S’ensuivait une série de critiques acérées qui auraient détruit toute la confiance de Yuuri si chaque fois Viktor ne lui disait pas : je t’ai vu le faire dans une vidéo, si tu le réussis à l’entraînement tu peux y arriver en compétition, et si pour chaque remarque négative, il ne donnait pas un conseil concret, et surtout… étrangement atteignable.

 

> **Viktor :** C’est frustrant, je voudrais te montrer ce que je veux dire, et je ne pourrai même pas à l’entraînement, aaaah… Tant pis, on en rediscutera avant le championnat du monde
> 
> **Viktor :**  Je t’attends sur le podium !

Yuuri ferma les yeux. Combien de vidéos de lui Viktor avait-il regardé ? _Pourquoi ?_ demanda une petite voix inquiète au fond de son cœur. Mais pour une fois, c’était un bonheur fragile, prudent, qui gagnait, qui lui faisait esquisser un sourire, qui lui brûlait les joues.

Il inspira doucement, puis écrivit : _Celestino dit que j’ai des chances d’obtenir le bronze_.

La réponse fut immédiate.

 

> **Viktor** : Le bronze ? Non, non, non !

Yuuri sentit son cœur s’arrêter.

 

> **Viktor :** C’est l’or que tu dois viser !

Après un instant d’incompréhension, Yuuri retrouva le sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Même si j’ai le maximum en artistique et en technique_ , répliqua-t-il, ce qui était bien entendu impossible, _le total de points rapportés par mes sauts ne serait pas suffisant_.

Pour te battre, était sous-entendu. Et cela même si Viktor ratait plus d’un saut, ce qui était improbable.

Se sentant un peu plus courageux, il ajouta : _Et puis il faudrait alors que tu prennes ta retraite, je m’en voudrais._

Yuuri attendit la réponse avec la gorge un peu serrée.

 

> **Viktor :** :D :D :D :D :D :D
> 
> **Viktor:** Pourquoi t’en vouloir ?

Peut-être parce que Viktor n’avait pas cherché à justifier ce qu’il avait dit aux journalistes, comme si cela n’avait eu rien de négatif (et peut-être que dans sa tête cela ne l’avait pas été ?), Yuuri répondit sans hésiter : _Je ne te verrais plus patiner._

 

> **Viktor :** et si je te promettais de patiner pour toi quand tu le veux, vas-tu essayer de me prendre l’or, ~Yuuri~ ♥ ?

Ça ne réglait pas le problème des points, mais peu importait, ils savaient tous les deux très bien que l’or n’était pas à sa portée.

Ce que Yuuri ignorait, c’était la motivation de Viktor, c’était comment Yuuri avait attiré son attention, c’était si Viktor avait simplement besoin d’une distraction le temps de la compétition… Mais quelle que serait la suite, il y aurait toujours ces conversations : cet instant magique où Viktor lui avait parlé comme à un égal, l’avait encouragé et qu’il avait… flirté (Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Oui ??) avec Yuuri.

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre et répondit : _Marché conclu._

*

Celestino lui lança un regard tellement meurtrier que Viktor recula de trois pas avant de hausser les épaules et de partir seul à la recherche de Yuuri. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Celestino lui reprochait, le programme court de son élève avait été le meilleur de toute sa saison grâce aux conseils de Viktor. Si Yuuri n’était que quatrième pour l’instant, c’était uniquement parce que ledit programme n’exploitait pas suffisamment ses forces, comme si ni Celestino, ni Yuuri, n’avait osé être plus ambitieux.

Il devançait suffisamment Mickey en points pour pouvoir garder sa place après son programme libre, qui était bien meilleur, et il était assez proche du Canadien dont Viktor n’arrivait pas à retenir ni le nom ni la musique pour que le bronze soit facilement à sa portée. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour Viktor. Même si elle était inaccessible, Yuuri se devait de rêver à la première place, pas la troisième.

Viktor avait espéré le voir ce jour-là, avant le programme libre, mais il ne répondait à aucun de ses messages alors qu’ils avaient été en contact constant depuis le début du voyage de Yuuri. Ils avaient parlé de nourriture, de leurs chiens, du onsen de ses parents où Viktor s’était juré de prendre ses vacances, de ce que Viktor préférait à Saint Pétersbourg (la patinoire en plein air, la promenade de bord de mer), de centaines de détails qui avaient pris alors toute leur importance. Il avait fait avouer à Yuuri que le programme de Viktor qu’il préférait était son dernier Championnat du Monde Junior ; Viktor s’était alors lamenté de ne pas avoir réussi à l’impressionner depuis. Yuuri s’était empressé de lister toutes les performances où Viktor avait été exceptionnel avant de s’embarrasser et de couper court à toute communication pendant _au moins une demi-heure_ , la plus longue de la vie de Viktor.

Ils s’étaient croisés de loin pendant la journée d’entraînement ; Viktor lui avait écrit : _tu veux bien jouer à un jeu ?_

 _Lequel ?_ avait répondu Yuuri.

 _Querelle d’amoureux_.

_Quoi ?_

Viktor avait croisé son regard, puis détourné la tête d’un air dédaigneux. Yuuri avait dû comprendre, car lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés face à face peu de temps plus tard, il avait dépassé Viktor sans un coup d’œil. Viktor s’était alors rendu compte qu’ils auraient pu, à cet instant, se parler de vive voix, qu’il aurait pu voir le visage de Yuuri s’animer, qu’il aurait pu le faire rougir et le faire sourire et peut-être le toucher. Le jeu avait perdu tout intérêt. Il avait regardé Yuuri s’éloigner. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, son téléphone l’avait alerté que la photo de son air mélancolique avait fini sur un Tumblr où elle se retrouvait en parallèle de celle de Skate America.

La veille, leur conversation WhatsApp avait été décousue à cause de leurs obligations respectives, mais Viktor lui avait envoyé dix lignes de cœurs à la fin de son programme court et lorsque Viktor avait fini le sien, Yuuri lui avait décoché un sourire éclatant à sa sortie du Kiss and Cry.

Ils s’étaient souhaité bonne nuit.

Mais Yuuri ne répondait plus depuis le matin, Viktor ne l’avait pas croisé une seule fois, Chris ne l’avait pas vu non plus et Celestino avait Viktor sur sa liste noire depuis leur arrivée à Sotchi.

Il avait failli envoyer un message privé à Phichit.

Le premier patineur n’allait plus tarder à passer ; Yuuri devait être en train de s’échauffer quelque part. Viktor fit le tour de la patinoire, évita Yakov, puis Yuri qui avait gagné l’or en Junior et ne se lassait pas de le faire remarquer. Il prit son air le plus déterminé afin que personne ne l’arrête et se dirigea vers la zone générale des vestiaires.

Ce fut au détour d’un couloir qu’il le vit enfin. Yuuri ne s’échauffait pas : il était assis sur un banc, les épaules basses, il était pâle et regardait droit devant lui d’un air dévasté. Viktor sentit son cœur s’arrêter.

« Yuuri ? »

Yuuri tourna la tête vers lui. Viktor franchit en courant la distance qui les séparait. Les lèvres de Yuuri tremblaient lorsqu’il s’arrêta devant lui.

« Yuuri, qu’y a-t-il ? »

Des larmes s’échappèrent soudain sur ses joues.

« Vicchan », souffla-t-il d’une voix brisée.

Puis il s’agrippa à la taille de Viktor, cacha le visage contre son ventre et se mit à sangloter de façon déchirante.

Viktor s’affola, voulut poser les mains sur ses épaules, s’interrompit, puis reprit son geste, passant enfin les bras autour de sa nuque.

« Yuuri, Yuuri, qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Yuuri ? »

Yuuri répondit quelque chose d’inintelligible contre son ventre, alors Viktor, à contrecœur, se dégagea doucement afin de s’agenouiller par terre pour voir son visage. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, Yuuri le regarda sans le voir. Il répéta tout de même :

« Mon chien est mort. »  

Viktor inspira vivement puis étreignit Yuuri tellement fort qu’il en bascula. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, agrippés l’un à l’autre.

« Oh Yuuri, mon cœur, mon trésor, je suis désolé », murmura Viktor à son oreille.

Yuuri lâcha un nouveau sanglot. À son tour, Viktor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L’idée de perdre Makkachin lui était insupportable, la souffrance de Yuuri intolérable. Il lui caressa le dos, l’embrassa dans les cheveux, jusqu’à ce que ses épaules cessent de trembler, que ses sanglots se calment. Ils restèrent là sans bouger, sans parler, pendant une éternité. Puis un mouvement attira l’attention de Viktor. Il leva les yeux et vit Celestino immobile au détour du couloir. Il s’était arrêté en les voyant. Viktor resserra son étreinte autour de Yuuri. Le regard de Celestino s’adoucit, il hocha brièvement la tête, puis mit le doigt sur sa montre.  
Le temps était compté.

Viktor lui fit signe qu’il avait compris. Il attendit que Celestino s’éloigne avant de murmurer :

« Yuuri, mon ange, regarde-moi. »

Yuuri redressa immédiatement la tête. Il avait les yeux rouges mais secs, les traits tirés mais calmes.

« Il faut que tu t’échauffes, dit Viktor. Tu as une médaille à gagner. Fais-le pour ton chien. Fais-le pour toi. Fais-le pour moi. »

Il prit les mains de Yuuri et les embrassa, puis croisa son regard.

« Danse pour nous. »

Yuuri ferma les paupières, cacha le visage dans le cou de Viktor le temps d’une seconde, puis il s’appuya sur ses épaules et se releva.

Viktor l’aida à faire ses exercices en silence jusqu’à ce qu’il soit l’heure. Il passa alors le bras autour de sa taille et le ramena à la patinoire. Avant de le rendre à Celestino, il déposa un long baiser sur son front. Yuuri referma les doigts sur son survêtement, puis recula d’un pas lorsque Viktor le lâcha.

« Regarde-moi, dit-il d’une voix rauque, ses premiers mots depuis sa crise de larmes.

— Toujours », lui promit Viktor.

Yuuri hocha la tête. Il rejoignit Celestino qui adressa un bref sourire à Viktor. Ce dernier retourna auprès de Yakov et Yuri à contrecœur.

Yakov grogna sans faire d’autre commentaire, mais Yuri ne savait pas se taire.

« À quoi tu joues, avec Katsuki ? T’as pas besoin de ce genre de publicité, surtout avec ce patineur de seconde zo… »

Viktor l’enlaça par derrière et mit la main sur sa bouche.

« Chut », intima-t-il pendant que Yuri se débattait rageusement.

Il le libéra au moment où Yuuri prit position sur la glace. Malgré toute son irrévérence, Yuri n’irait pas troubler le programme d’un autre patineur.

La musique commença, Yuuri redressa la tête et Viktor sourit.

*

« Et c’est un nouveau record personnel pour Yuuri Katsuki ! Il n’arrête pas cette saison ! Qui l’aurait cru ?

— L’enchaînement qui a commencé par sa Biellmann était une prouesse de souplesse et avec ce score, il est actuellement en première position, loin devant Michele Crispino. Mais il reste encore Jean-Jacques Leroy, Christophe Giacometti, et bien sûr Viktor Nikiforov…

— À ce sujet, peut-on montrer le ralenti de… oui, voilà, nous n’avons pas rêvé, avant d’aller s’échauffer, Nikiforov a soufflé un baiser à Katsuki !

— Et tout le monde l’a vu accompagner Katsuki jusqu’à la patinoire… On dirait bien que les rumeurs de tensions seraient infondées !

— Ah, voici Jean-Jacques Leroy qui s’apprête à exécuter son programme… Le patineur canadien a… »

*

Avant de passer sur la glace, Viktor regarda autour de lui. Yuuri était revenu. Il était au bord de la patinoire, les mains dans les poches de son survêtement. Viktor, qui s’était isolé pour s’échauffer, n’avait pas vu sa réaction lorsque le score du Canadien, puis de Chris avaient été annoncés. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait détrôné Yuuri, lui assurant ainsi la médaille d’argent.

Il avait remis ses lunettes. Viktor décala légèrement son point de départ afin d’être face à lui, tendit le bras dans sa direction, puis prit position.

Les premières notes de _Stay Close To Me_ s’élevèrent.

*

Au Kiss and Cry, Yakov lui jeta un regard circonspect.

« Je n’aurais jamais rien à te reprocher, déclara-t-il d’un ton sombre, si tu faisais autant d’efforts à chaque fois. »

Viktor sourit d’un air serein et le score s’afficha sous les hurlements hystériques des spectateurs.

« Ah ! Un record personnel ! s’exclama-t-il.

— Et un nouveau record du monde, grommela Yakov.

— Tu pourrais avoir l’air un peu plus heureux, commenta Viktor joyeusement.

— Bah. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Yakov demanda d’un ton bourru :

« Est-ce qu’il faut que je propose à Celestino de me confier Katsuki ?

— Non, répondit Viktor, tu me le tuerais par accident. Non. La saison ne fait que commencer. Laisse-moi lui parler. »

*

Yuuri se sentait épuisé. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il avait eu la médaille d’argent. C’était une victoire douce-amère, troublée par la mort de Vicchan qui le déchirait encore, elle-même troublée par le souvenir des bras de Viktor autour de lui. Il se sentit rougir, puis quelqu’un lui attrapa les fesses.

« Chris !

— Je t’ai sous-estimé, déclara celui-ci sans cesser de le peloter. Ça n’arrivera plus !

— Chris », dit Viktor d’un ton plat en les rejoignant.

Il prit Yuuri par le bras et le tira vers lui. Yuuri se laissa faire et s’appuya contre Viktor qui l’enlaça par la taille.

« Ah, dit Chris. Ça explique beaucoup de choses. »

Yuuri espérait qu’il avait moins l’air d’une tomate qu’il ne se sentait. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait attiré l’attention de Viktor, et il avait l’impression que ces derniers jours avaient été irréels. Pourtant, jamais il ne s’était senti aussi ancré sur terre.

« Félicitations », murmura Viktor à son oreille.

Yuuri frissonna et dit sur le même ton :

« C’est celle-là. Ma préférée. De toutes tes performances.

— Elle était pour toi », répondit Viktor.

Chris lâcha un rire et secoua la tête.

« Qu’est-ce que vous vouliez que JJ et moi on fasse contre ça ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

La musique changea, et le commentateur sembla s’exciter.

« Il va nous appeler », traduisit Viktor.

Son nom résonna en premier. Il lâcha Yuuri en disant : « À tout de suite », et partit saluer sur la glace avant de monter sur le podium. Les spectateurs étaient déchaînés.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Chris. Tu ne trouves pas qu’il était déjà bien assez fort comme ça ? Et tu peux me faire la même chose ? »

L’appel du commentateur permit à Yuuri de ne pas répondre. Se sentant à la fois euphorique et embarrassé, il salua le public avant de se diriger vers le podium ; Viktor lui tendit la main, Yuuri la lui prit sans une hésitation et son cœur s’emballa lorsque Viktor déposa un baiser sur ses doigts. En montant sur le podium, Yuuri eut l’impression que les cris des spectateurs s’étaient faits plus forts encore, mais c’était peut-être ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Viktor ne l’avait pas lâché, alors il lui prit la main plus fermement et ils échangèrent un sourire.

On appela Christophe, qui ne put s’empêcher d’effectuer une petite pirouette avant de les rejoindre. C’était comme si tout se déroulait dans un rêve. Le moment le plus marquant ne fut même pas celui où le président de l’ISU lui remit la médaille en le félicitant, mais celui où Viktor lui lâcha la main pour recevoir l’or. Yuuri ressentit immédiatement un manque et la lui reprit dès que le président se déplaça vers Chris. Le sourire de Viktor fut éblouissant.

Sans trop savoir comment, Yuuri se retrouva dans la salle de conférence avec les journalistes. Il répondit à leurs questions en mode automatique, oui, sa saison commençait bien, oui, il avait l’intention de continuer sur sa lancée, oui, il serait au championnat du Japon fin décembre…

« Vous avez échangé quelques mots avec Viktor juste avant votre programme libre, fit remarquer l’un des journalistes. Que vous êtes-vous dits ? »

Yuuri, qui commençait à transcender le stade de la fatigue, répondit :

« Oh, je lui ai dit de me regarder. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le journaliste demanda :

« Et… ?

— Et je l’ai regardé », intervint Viktor d’un ton serein.

Chris fit un commentaire qui détourna l’attention. Rapidement après, Celestino le rejoignit pour lui annoncer qu’il était libre, qu’il pouvait aller dîner et se coucher.

Yuuri n’avait pas faim. Il n’avait qu’une envie, se réfugier dans sa chambre, digérer la journée, loin de tout le monde. À cette pensée, il sursauta et se tourna vers Viktor. L’envie de rester avec lui était presque aussi forte que celle de disparaître sous ses couvertures.

Viktor lui sourit et se rapprocha, juste assez pour lui presser la main.

« Va te reposer, dit-il. Demain midi, je t’emmène manger un katsudon avant le gala de clôture. »

Yuuri ne savait pas quelle tête il avait fait, mais Viktor l’étreignit soudain en disant :

« Aaaaah, ne me tente pas ! Va-t-en !

— Il faudrait que tu me lâches », lui fit remarquer Yuuri.

Viktor poussa un grand soupir et s’exécuta.

« Envoie-moi un message à ton réveil, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Bonne nuit, Yuuri.

— Bonne nuit, Viktor… »

Ils seraient restés là à se regarder encore quelques minutes si Celestino n’avait pas pris l’initiative d’entraîner Yuuri dans le couloir.

« Il va falloir que tu me racontes ce que c’est que cette histoire avec Nikiforov », dit-il.

Yuuri était trop fatigué pour lui expliquer qu’il n’en savait rien lui-même.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin devant sa chambre d’hôtel, Celestino lui tapota l’épaule.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, je suis fier de toi, Yuuri. »

Yuuri entra en titubant dans sa chambre et eut à peine le courage de se déshabiller avant de s’écrouler.

*

Viktor se faufila de la petite porte de derrière de son hôtel, celle où on pouvait presque être sûr que les fans n’attendaient pas. Il avait un bonnet sur la tête qui lui descendait jusqu’aux yeux, des lunettes de soleil et une écharpe qui lui remontait jusqu’au nez. Il était la personne la plus louche du monde, mais mieux valait se faire arrêter par la police que par les fans, ça durait moins longtemps. En temps normal, Viktor aurait volontiers pris autant de photos et signé autant d’autographes qu’on voulait, mais aujourd’hui il n’y était que pour Yuuri.

Il regarda l’heure sur son téléphone, puis la dernière photo de Makkachin que la dogsitter lui avait envoyée. Viktor l’avait appelée dès qu’il avait pu ; après ce qui était arrivé au chien de Yuuri, il avait eu besoin de nouvelles fraîches du sien. Il avait reçu une série de photos qui l’avait rassuré, mais il avait tout de même hâte de câliner Makkachin.

Il consulta à nouveau l’heure – Yuuri avait un peu de retard. Il avait reçu un message ce matin-là, disant simplement «  _Je suis réveillé_  », puis ils s’étaient organisés pour se retrouver pour déjeuner.

 _Le katsudon n’est pas une bonne idée, c’est beaucoup trop lourd_ , avait écrit Yuuri, _il y a encore le gala tout à l’heure, et je risquerais de passer plus de temps sur la glace que sur mes patins._

Si raisonnable ! s’était émerveillé Viktor avant de recevoir le message suivant.

 

> **Yuuri** **♥** : Et si on me reprenait ma médaille ?

Viktor avait ri.

 

> **Moi :** Tu ne serais pas le premier à faire un gala catastrophique à cause de la tension qui se relâche, les gens sont compréhensifs  

Mais ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur quelque chose de plus léger, qui ne ferait pas trop hurler leur nutritionniste respectif. L’important, pour Viktor, c’était qu’ils soient tous les deux.

La porte grinça derrière lui. Il se retourna. Yuuri passa la tête par l’ouverture d’un air perdu. En voyant Viktor, il sursauta violemment et eut un mouvement de recul.

« C’est moi ! C’est moi ! » s’exclama Viktor.

Il baissa son écharpe et retira ses lunettes.

« Oh ! » dit Yuuri. 

 Il portait un manteau qui avait l’air chaud, mais c’était tout.

« Yuuri, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, on va tout de suite te reconnaître ! »

Yuuri le regarda comme s’il ne comprenait pas. Viktor déroula son écharpe sans se soucier du froid qui lui picotait les joues et la fit tourner autour du cou de Yuuri.

« En plus tu vas avoir froid !

— Le col me protège », dit-il d’une voix étouffée par l’écharpe.

Il la baissa un peu.

« Je n’ai pas l’habitude qu’on me reconnaisse en-dehors de Hasetsu, dit-il, ou alors juste après le championnat du Japon.

— Tu viens de gagner la médaille d’argent du Grand Prix ISU, et nous sommes à Sotchi, il va falloir t’y faire. »

Viktor lui prit la main, regrettant le froid qui les forçait à porter des gants. Yuuri referma tout de suite les doigts sur les siens, ce qui fit battre son cœur plus vite.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Yuuri baissa la tête, se cachant le visage dans l’écharpe. Viktor trouvait qu’elle lui allait particulièrement bien. Peut-être parce que c’était la sienne et qu’elle protégeait Yuuri.

« Mieux », répondit-il de cette voix qui voulait en fait dire : ça ne va pas, mais je ne veux pas t’imposer mon chagrin.

Viktor espérait que cela changerait, que bientôt Yuuri saurait se confier à lui sans hésitation.

« Je suis désolé, pour hier, continua Yuuri, l’air embarrassé. Je n’aurais pas dû…

— Non, non, non ! Si ça avait été Makkachin… »

Viktor frissonna.

« Je ne sais même pas si j’aurais pu patiner, et si bien. Tu as été très courageux.

— C’est grâce à toi », dit Yuuri en se cachant encore le visage.

Viktor se demanda s’il sentait son odeur, dans son écharpe, si elle le réconfortait.

« Il s’appelait… Bichan ? C’est ça ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation, se rappelant le nom qu’avait prononcé Yuuri la veille.

Il y eut un silence, puis Yuuri dit sans le regarder :

« Quand j’étais petit, j’ai supplié mes parents de m’offrir un chien. Je voulais un caniche marron. »

Il inspira et ajouta :

« Comme le tien. 

— Oh », fit Viktor.

Il avait la poitrine soudain compressée : trop petite pour la quantité d’émotions qui s’y bousculaient soudain.

« Je l’ai appelé Viktor. Vicchan. »

Viktor eut l’impression que son cœur allait exploser. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on lui disait : j’ai appelé mon animal/enfant/ma plante en ton honneur, mais c’était la première fois que cela le rendait aussi heureux.

« C’est bizarre, je sais. »

Yuuri écarta les doigts comme pour lui lâcher la main, comme s’il était… Embarrassé ? Viktor renforça vivement sa prise.

« Pas du tout ! affirma-t-il avec ferveur. Je suis… »

Il faudrait quand même qu’il consulte un cardiologue, ce n’était vraiment pas normal d’avoir le cœur qui s’emballait comme ça tout le temps.

« … incroyablement flatté. »

Yuuri lui jeta un petit coup d’œil en coin, esquissa un sourire, puis se rembrunit.

« Avec les compétitions qui s’enchaînent et mes examens universitaires, je ne vais même pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour l’honorer.

— Mais tu seras bientôt au Japon pour le championnat national. »

Yuuri secoua la tête d’un air morose qui donna tout de suite envie à Viktor de l’étreindre. Il lui pressa la main.

« Oui, mais c’est à Sapporo, presque à l’opposé. Et ce sera la saison touristique, alors ils ne pourront même pas venir me voir…

— Oooh. »

Viktor avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille depuis si longtemps, il en oubliait que les autres souffraient souvent d’être séparés de leurs parents. Viktor n’avait aucun regret à ce sujet, ne ressentait aucun manque. Un de ses anciens amants lui avait d’ailleurs demandé de quoi était fait son cœur. Viktor avait laissé la question le tourmenter plus longtemps qu’elle n’aurait dû.

En regardant Yuuri, il se dit que quelle que soit cette matière, elle avait trouvé son maître.

Ils déambulèrent lentement en silence. Viktor prenait des chemins un peu détournés. Si Yuuri trouvait qu’ils mettaient bien longtemps à atteindre le restaurant, il n’en dit rien.

« Le championnat du Japon, déclara soudain Viktor, il se termine le 25 décembre ?

— Oui… »

Yuuri le regardait d’un air un peu incrédule. Ce n’était pas grave : il finirait par comprendre que chaque instant de sa vie était important. Bien sûr que Viktor savait quand se passait sa prochaine compétition.

« C’est aussi mon anniversaire, chantonna-t-il.

— Oui…

— Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? »

Yuuri pencha légèrement la tête et là, Viktor vit avec plaisir une lueur d’amusement dans son regard.

« Une médaille d’or ?

— Ouiiiii ! »

Viktor leva leurs mains jointes vers le ciel.

« Ce sera aussi le début du championnat de Russie. On les échangera après.

— Tu veux qu’on échange nos médailles ? répéta Yuuri d’un ton incrédule.

— C’est romantique ! »

Yuuri devint immédiatement écarlate. Viktor ne s’en lassait pas.

« Et c’est pour te motiver! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas me donner autre chose qu’une médaille d’or ? »

Yuuri secoua la tête. Viktor enchaîna :

« Ensuite j’aurai le championnat d’Europe et toi les Quatre Continents… Oh ! Je ne fais aucune des petites compétions avant le championnats du monde, il paraît que ce n’est pas juste… »

Et Yakov le lui avait interdit pour éviter toute blessure. Viktor avait, après tout, un pied dans la tombe en termes de carrière dans le patinage.

«… alors je pourrai aller te voir aux Quatre Continents ! »

Yuuri s’arrêta soudain. Viktor ne s’en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Agrippé comme il l’était à sa main, il fut surpris de se retrouver ramené en arrière par un objet immuable. Il manqua trébucher, mais réussit à se rétablir, tourné vers Yuuri.

Celui-ci regardait ses pieds.

« Yuuri ? »

Il inspira, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis carra les épaules. Il redressa la tête. Viktor avait l’impression que sa main tremblait, pourtant son regard était déterminé.

« Viktor, je… Ne… ne te méprends pas, je suis… Je suis très heureux de… Que tu sois là. Mais je ne comprends pas», dit-il avant de le répéter d’une voix perdue : « Je ne comprends pas ton intérêt soudain pour moi. »

Viktor se figea, puis porta la main de Yuuri à ses lèvres, regrettant encore une fois la présence de leurs gants.

« Oh, Yuuri… »

Ce n’est pas si soudain que ça, songea-t-il en visualisant son historique Internet. Mais pour Yuuri, cela avait dû tellement sortir de nulle part…

« J’ai vu ton programme libre au Trophée de France.

— Oh ! s’exclama Yuuri en rougissant à nouveau, oh euh, je… »

Viktor haussa les sourcils, mais Yuuri secoua la tête.

« Rien », marmonna-t-il.

Si, il y avait quelque chose, mais Viktor y reviendrait plus tard.

« C’était comme entendre avec les yeux, continua-t-il. Quand tu bouges, même sans le son, on perçoit la musique. »

Yuuri le regardait d’un air stupéfait. Viktor ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter avec un clin d’œil :

« Et puis, la vidéo du pole dancing a été décisive… »

Yuuri lâcha un cri d’horreur, se plaqua brutalement les mains sur la bouche et tourna vivement les talons. Viktor le rattrapa en riant et l’attira contre lui. Yuuri se laissa entraîner, ce qui était d’autant plus délicieux que Viktor le savait assez puissant pour ne pas se laisser faire.

« Chris va me le payer », marmonna-t-il contre l’épaule de Viktor qui rit à nouveau.

Puis :

« Yuuri », dit-il d’une voix sérieuse.

Yuuri releva la tête vers lui.

« Cela fait vingt ans que je patine. Ces derniers temps… cela avait perdu un peu, non, beaucoup de sa saveur. Tu as ranimé ma joie. »

Yuuri le regardait comme si c’était Viktor qui avait redonné un sens à sa vie, plutôt que le contraire. Soudain, ils s’étreignirent plus fort et soudain, leurs visages furent tout proches et… Viktor se cogna contre les lunettes de Yuuri, s’écarta d’un air surpris.

« Hum », fit Yuuri.

Viktor se mit à rire, posa les doigts sur les branches.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il.

Yuuri hocha la tête. Viktor les lui retira doucement, pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal, puis déposa un baiser sur son front, un baiser sur son nez, un baiser sur ses lèvres.

*

Ils arrivèrent en retard au restaurant, où le serveur dévisagea Viktor avec l’air dérangé de certains fans lorsqu’ils le croisaient par hasard. Viktor mit un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un clin d’œil. Le serveur prit alors l’expression déterminée de quelqu’un qui le protégerait jusqu’à la mort.

Viktor et Yuuri découvrirent que manger d’une main n’était pas évident, mais l’alternative était se lâcher, ce qui était hors de question. Ils en firent même une sorte de compétition. Yuuri était plus habile que lui et assurait que s’il avait eu des baguettes, sa victoire n’aurait fait aucun doute. Viktor espérait le voir aussi confiant sur la glace.

Ils durent se dépêcher de rentrer au risque d’être en retard pour le gala, perdirent du temps à s’embrasser devant la porte de derrière de l’hôtel ; Yuuri avait les yeux brillants, le souffle court et les joues rouges lorsque Viktor réussit enfin à le laisser partir, une torture.

Le partager avec les autres cet après-midi-là fut très irritant, surtout parce qu’il devait se restreindre dans ses expressions d’affection. Son décorum déjà discutable faillit voler en éclat lorsque Yuuri dansa son programme libre au gala : quelque chose avait changé en lui, la gravité n’avait plus d’emprise. Euphorique, Viktor se dit que si Yuuri avait dansé ainsi la veille, il aurait eu l’or, les juges n’auraient pu faire autrement, technique ou non.

Le banquet fut une autre forme de torture : la nécessité de parler de la pluie et du beau temps alors qu’il leur restait si peu d’heures à passer ensemble. Yuuri et Viktor ne se quittèrent pas. Ils entremêlaient leurs doigts dès que Yakov et Celestino avaient le dos tourné. Le petit Yuri (qui avait hurlé à la mort la première fois que Viktor l’avait appelé ainsi, ce qui n’avait été qu’un encouragement) émettait des sons écœurés lorsqu’il les surprenait. Ce n’était pas qu’ils trompaient qui que ce soit : les journalistes sportifs les moins sérieux avaient déjà décortiqué leurs faits et gestes des six derniers mois afin de mettre à jour une romance cachée. Mais il y avait quelque chose de délicieux à faire comme s’ils étaient un secret bien gardé.

« Vous me stressez, vint enfin leur dire Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça va, vous êtes là depuis assez longtemps, filez ! »

Yuuri partit le premier. Le cœur de Viktor se brisa déjà en se rappelant que bientôt, il aurait à le regarder partir plus loin, plus longtemps.

« Il faudra que tu me racontes un jour, commenta Chris. Même moi j’ai l’impression d’avoir raté plusieurs épisodes. Et si jamais tu le convaincs d’essayer un plan à trois, un de ces soirs… »

Viktor se tourna vers Chris et sourit. Chris leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Je plaisantais. »

Viktor et Yuuri avaient décidé de laisser passer dix minutes entre leurs départs respectifs, Viktor n’en tint que cinq. Il retrouva Yuuri non loin de l’entrée de la patinoire, comme prévu, et lui prit tout de suite la main.

Yuuri contemplait le bâtiment olympique d’un air d’envie. Il dit d’un ton nostalgique :

« Qu’est-ce que ça doit être, de patiner là quand il n’y a personne… »

Puis il ajouta d’un ton d’explication :

« À Hasetsu, ils me laissaient toujours m’entraîner après la fermeture. »

Viktor n’avait jamais éprouvé le véritable besoin de se servir _délibérément_ de son titre non-officiel de Tsar de Toutes les Patinoires de Russie ; de toute façon les choses se faisaient en général sans qu’il ait à demander quoi que ce soit.

Mais il y avait des cas d’urgence.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le palais des sports d'hiver Iceberg leur était ouvert. Yuuri, qui jusque-là agonisait d’embarras, se laissa séduire par l’étendue étincelante qui se présentait à lui dans un silence absolu. Il s’élança, rit lorsque Viktor l’attrapa par la taille, se détacha avec tendresse et s’enfuit en patinant en arrière, avec un regard qui disait : « Viens me chercher. »

Ce soir-là, ils n’échangèrent que des baisers, pourtant Viktor eut l’impression d’avoir fait l’amour pour la première fois.


	3. Kiss and Cry

Yuuri ferma la porte derrière lui et lâcha son sac.

« Yuuri ! s’écria Phichit d’un ton joyeux. Encore félicitations ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

Yuuri leva vers lui un regard brouillé. Phichit se figea, puis bondit vers lui et l’étreignit de toutes ses forces. Yuuri s’affaissa contre lui et laissa couler les larmes qu’il retenait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

« Je suis tellement heureux, Phichit, réussi-t-il à dire contre l’épaule de son ami. Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tout va s’écrouler ? »

Phichit ne répondit rien mais lui caressa le dos jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement prenne le pas sur l’angoisse.

*

> [Photo : Yuuri endormi sur son lit, Phichit allongé à côté de lui]
> 
> **phichit+chu** #bff #champion #jetlag #grosdodo #katsukiyuuri
> 
> v-nikiforov a commenté : sleeping beauty ♥

*

Yuuri avait attendu que l’intérêt de Viktor diminue petit à petit, sans que cela arrive. Ils s’appelaient tous les soirs par visioconférence, trouvaient toujours quelque chose à se dire. Viktor lui racontait le quotidien à Saint Pétersbourg, les frasques du petit Yuri et les oreilles fumantes de Yakov Feltman, lui montrait Makkachin en jurant que lorsqu’ils se rencontreraient, son chien le reconnaîtrait.

Il prévoyait déjà des vacances après le championnat du monde, il voulait aller à Hasetsu manger le katsudon de la mère de Yuuri.

Il avait demandé à Phichit de filmer plus sérieusement les entraînements de Yuuri, et d’une journée sur l’autre envoyait un email détaillé de critiques qui parfois étaient une répétition de celles de Celestino, parfois mettaient le doigt sur quelque chose que Yuuri n’avait jamais envisagé.

Il lui fallait toujours quand même une bonne heure pour se remettre de l’email.

Le 25 décembre au matin, Viktor lui avait envoyé : _Je te regarde. Ne pense qu’à moi._

Yuuri décrocha l’or.

(Le jeune patineur qui se retrouva avec l’argent avait éclaté en sanglots, mais bizarrement cela avait été de joie d’avoir été battu par Yuuri ? Ce dernier n’avait pas très bien compris.)

Ce soir-là, il utilisa pour la première fois l’Instagram que Phichit l’avait forcé à créer avant son départ.

Son cœur incertain ne s’était jamais senti aussi fort.

*

[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8891515)

**katsuki-yuuri** Joyeux anniversaire, @v-nikiforov.

*

La renaissance de Viktor ne dura pas. Sans Yuuri à ses côtés, il trouvait à nouveau son programme sans saveur. Il dansait comme une poupée mécanique, parfaite mais sans chaleur, et le pire était que personne ou presque ne s’en rendait compte.

« C’est parfait, lui dit Mila après le championnat de Russie où il avait décroché l’or avec un terrible sentiment de routine. Mais… 

— Mais ? demanda Viktor.

— Mais », répondit-elle seulement en haussant les épaules.

Mais si ça continue, l’année prochaine, je vais descendre d’une, deux, trois marches, songea Viktor, et cela par pure lassitude.

« Il y avait quelque chose de mieux à la finale du Grand Prix, reconnut Yuuri avec un petit froncement de sourcil. Mais je ne sais pas quoi.

— Tu étais là », lui dit Viktor.

Yuuri leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sois sérieux. »

_Je suis très sérieux._

Le championnat d’Europe se déroula dans les mêmes conditions. Viktor aurait juré que le public s’était ennuyé, même si les vidéos lui montraient le contraire.

Il arriva à Osaka, où se déroulait le championnat des Quatre Continents, vingt-quatre heures avant Yuuri, dans la discrétion la plus absolue. Il voulait lui faire une surprise, alors il était hors-de-question que quiconque sache où il se trouvait. Il avait envoyé un message à Yakov juste avant de partir et avait joyeusement ignoré les messages furieux qu’il avait trouvés à son atterrissage. Le petit Yuri n’avait pas mis longtemps à s’y mettre non plus, avec toute la rage dont il était capable.

À l’aéroport, il s’assit en face des arrivées et attendit en tapant du pied d’impatience. À côté de lui, une femme aux cheveux longs lui jetait de petits coups d’œil soupçonneux. Viktor remonta son écharpe un peu plus et vérifia que ses lunettes noires le cachaient bien. À cause des Quatre Continents, les fans de patinage étaient très concentrés à Osaka. Il était resté enfermé à son hôtel de l’aéroport pour ne pas risquer de se faire reconnaître.

Les premiers passagers apparurent enfin. Viktor se leva tout de suite pour se rapprocher de la sortie, notant que la femme faisait de même.

Il vit d’abord Celestino, puis Phichit et Yuuri à ses côtés.

« YUURI ! » cria-t-il au même moment que l’inconnue aux cheveux longs.

Ils se regardèrent d’un air stupéfait, puis elle s’exclama :

« Ah ! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ! »

Au même moment, Yuuri s’écria :

« Viktor ?! Minako-sensei ?! 

— Ah ! s’enthousiasma Viktor. Pole dancing ! »

Heureusement pour lui, Yuuri était trop heureux de le voir pour lui en vouloir longtemps.

*

Viktor décrocha l’or au championnat du monde, à la surprise d’absolument personne. C’en était déprimant, mais il n’allait quand même pas perdre exprès. Chris n’arrivait pas à franchir la barrière psychologique nécessaire à le détrôner et Yuuri continuait à pêcher au niveau technique.

Viktor ne voulait pas perdre par ennui ou déficience physique. Il voulait perdre parce qu’on l’avait vaincu, sur tous les plans, il voulait pouvoir donner sa couronne sans regret. Mais il n’avait pas la foi d’attendre le petit Yuri qui mettrait quelques années avant d’atteindre son véritable potentiel.

« Qu’avez-vous prévu pour la suite ? » demanda un journaliste à la conférence de presse.

_Urgh_ , songea Viktor avant de sourire d’un air malicieux et de dire : « C’est une surprise ! »

Même Yuuri le regarda d’un air plein de curiosité impatiente, c’était affreux.

Pendant que les journalistes se concentraient sur Chris et Yuuri, Viktor laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Dans quelques heures, Yuuri et lui seraient à nouveau seuls pour un temps déterminé avant de devoir se séparer. Certes, la fin de la saison était enfin arrivée, et ils avaient prévu de se retrouver au onsen des parents de Yuuri, pendant deux semaines début avril, mais ce temps n’était pas encore passé que Viktor redoutait déjà le moment où ils se quitteraient.

Comment était-il possible que quelqu’un avec qui l’on avait passé si peu de temps physiquement vous manque autant ?

L’idée que Yuuri vienne à Saint Pétersbourg était de plus en plus séduisante, et seule la conviction que Yakov n’était pas le genre de coach dont Yuuri avait besoin l’empêchait de le proposer. Pas que Celestino lui convienne non plus. Il l’avait peut-être beaucoup aidé avant, mais il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait désormais. Cela se sentait d’ailleurs dans les vidéos de leur entraînement : c’était subtil, mais Celestino se montrait plus efficace avec Phichit qu’avec Yuuri. Viktor ne savait trop que faire de cette information. C’était frustrant. 

« M. Nikiforov ne tarit pas d’éloges à votre sujet, déclara un journaliste. Qu’est-ce que cela fait, d’être ainsi plébiscité par un tel champion ? »

Quelle question idiote, songea Viktor, et condescendante envers son Yuuri, qui détenait plusieurs médailles d’or.

Yuuri lâcha un petit rire embarrassé. 

« En réalité, Viktor critique toutes mes performances, répondit-il. C’est comme si j’avais un second coach… »

_Oh !_ se dit Viktor.

Il se redressa, soudain empli d’un calme absolu.

_Oh_.

 (fin)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [katsuki_yuuri vient de publier une photo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891515) by [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina)
  * [Tous Les Chemins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925166) by [Edgedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgedancer/pseuds/Edgedancer)
  * [[podfic] Tous les chemins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630826) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
